Mane Six
The Mane Six are a group of six ponies and are Princess Twilight Sparkle's close friends. While the Mane 6 are the main characters in the Legend of Mystical Heroes, all of them (except Twilight) are served as the supporting characters. Appearances Gallery List of members of Mane Six Princess Twilight Sparkle Princess Twilight Sparkle is served as the leader and the only pony of the group to go to the human world by the portal. She's an Alicorn (originally unicorn) pony with a light violet body and an indigo mane and tail with pink and purple streaks. She studies extensively and has exceptional magical ability. She is now one of the fourth princesses of Equestria. Her spirit represents the element of magic. Applejack Applejack is an athletic and strong Earth pony with an orange body and blonde mane and tail. She wears a brown stetson hat. She is down-to-Earth and dependable, always willing to help anyone in any matter. Applejack comes from a large family of ponies with apple-related names who manage farms, apple orchards and businesses, etc. Her spirit represents the element of honesty. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash is an athletic Pegasus pony with a sky blue body and a multicolored mane and tail. Very brave and bold, she can also be mischievous and proud. She has the ability of speed and clearing the sky of clouds. Unlike her human counterpart, Rainbow Dash actually have a dream to fly with Wonderbolts (a squad of Pegasus ponies who perform aerial acrobatics and demonstrations). Her spirit represents the element of loyalty. Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie is an Earth pony with a pink body and magenta mane and tail. She has a funny demeanor, is very talkative, and a bit air-headed. She also enjoys singing and playing pranks. Unlike her human counterpart, Pinkie works and live at Sugarcube Corner (the Sweet Shoppe's Equestrian version). Her spirit represents the element of laughter. Fluttershy Fluttershy is a Pegasus pony with a yellow body and a pink mane and tail. She is very shy and quiet around others most of the time but has a great love for animals and caring for them. Unlike her human counterpart, Fluttershy is a part-time member of a pony group called Pony Tones and is shown living in a cottage near the Everfree Forest] (a dangerous place for ponies to go). Her spirit represents the element of kindness. Rarity Rarity is a unicorn pony with a white body and a purple mane and tail. She is very stylish and interested in fashion. Although sometimes desiring to be the center of attention, she is always there to help her friends. Unlike her human counterpart, Rarity is also a member of the Pony Tones; however Rarity also own the Carousel Boutique (located in Ponyville) but she also opens a branch of the boutique in Equestrian's Canterlot called Canterlot Carousel. This Rarity also shown to be less focus on her friends' appearances, unlike her human counterpart. Her spirit represents the element of generosity. Tony Tony is a very young, white furred, blue eyed puppy. He may not be a pony but he's Twilight's assistant, good friend and adoptive little brother. He was found and rescued from being washed away in a river by Twilight when she was a filly. He also go to the human world with Twilight (except in Friendship Games), where he's transformed into a 4 year old child. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *... Category:Pony Groups Category:Supporting Groups Category:Hero Groups Category:Mane Six